


Don't Forget About Me

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving, You decide!, do they end it?, do they stay together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has to tell his boyfriend that he has to leave Asagao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget About Me

“Ian,” Jeff says, looking down at Ian, who was staring at his computer monitor, his hands visibly shaking. 

“Jeff?” Ian huffs, his eyes refusing to break contact with the screen in front of him. This wouldn’t be surprising if Ian was actually working, but it was obvious that Ian was hovering over sites, obviously trying to occupy himself from… something. 

“Ian, I can tell something’s wrong.” Jeff sighs, sounding exasperated at Ian’s inability to communicate with his boyfriend. “Please, what’s on your mind?” 

Ian, at first, only responds with a sigh, which irritates Jeff more. Ian doesn’t even bother moving his mouse anymore; he’s just staring into the blinding screen. 

“Jeff, I’m leaving Asagao,” Ian breathes out, his eyes focusing on the screen; focusing on anything but Jeff’s reaction. “I’m moving to America.”

Jeff couldn’t say anything, only leaving Ian with the response of stunned silence. He clenches his fists as emotions run through his head. He walks up behind Ian’s chair, wraps his arms around Ian’s torso, and buries his face into his lover’s hair.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Jeff cries out, Ian’s hair muffling his pleas. Angry and confused, Jeff’s eyes begin to well up. He didn’t understand why Ian wouldn’t tell him, and it feels like he never had enough time to prepare for this moment. Yet, here he was; his boyfriend telling him that he had to leave Asagao, and possibly leave him. Ian sighs, bringing up one hand to stroke one of Jeff’s arms comfortably.

“I didn’t want to tell you,” Ian admits, guilt plaguing his voice as tears threaten to roll down his cheeks. “I knew it would be devastating for you, I didn’t want you to be upset, I…” Ian found himself lost in his words. He was never good at the whole comforting thing, he often found himself just giving reassuring pats or hugs instead of kind words. He isn’t good with emotions, and he knows that, so he restrains himself from mentioning anything that could cause these kinds of negative feelings to stir in their minds. 

Jeff spins Ian’s chair around without warning and plants his hands on either side of Ian’s face, kissing him roughly. The kiss is intense and passionate; full of lust and wanting, but also conveying more emotion than the two could convey with mere words alone. Ian rests his hands on Jeff’s hips, his mouth moving aggressively against his boyfriend’s. The two pull apart as rough as they had begun, their chests rising and falling in perfect unison. After what feels like hours of the two boys staring at each other, Jeff throws himself into Ian’s arms, crying into the man’s shoulder. 

“I-I can still see you, right?” Jeff sniffles, the words shooting straight to Ian’s heart. “We’ll see each other again, r-right?” Ian wraps his arms tightly around Jeff, closing his eyes as his lover cries into him. 

“I promise, we’ll see each other again,” Ian whispers, planting a kiss against the side of Jeff’s head. He runs his hand down Jeff’s back, doing his best to comfort his hysterical boyfriend. 

Jeff could only hope Ian would keep his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine one of your OTP sadly telling the other they’re moving far away. They promise to never forget each other and that they’ll meet again one day." 
> 
> mayor of angst town reporting for duty. i love suffering, and if you love suffering as much as i do, you should follow me on tumblr and request more suffering: retrosaber.tumblr.com


End file.
